The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Amistad’. ‘Amistad’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Amistad’ was discovered by one of the Inventors as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in February of 2007 in a garden bed in Lanús, Buenos Aires province, Argentina. The new cultivar is believed to be a hybrid of unnamed plants of Salvia gaurantica and Salvia gesnerifolia based on the characteristics of the new cultivar and their proximity to the discovered plant. The exact parents are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors by vegetative stem cuttings in June 2010 in Hereford, United Kingdom. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.